The Tomboy and the Hot Boy
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: (Based on Amber Liu from F(x) and Kris Wu from EXO) Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back ...**

**Shit why school have to give you so much work to do?!**

**but then I'm back with this**

**P.S: For all SaruFei fans out there!**

**P.S.S: Fei is a girl in this story, and she is a tom-. (not spoiling it)**

**P.S.S.S: This is based on a K-POP idol Amber. from F(x).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

" -Ring"

The alarm started as another boring/tired day (that you just want to stay in bed) begin, and to make it worse.

Today is a Tuesday (second place in the Horrible-School-Days list) ...

"SHIT!" the person, who had messed-up neon green hair, milky skin and turquoise shining eyes. You probably think that the person is a cute girly girly girl, who like to wear dressed and make up all the time and guys followed her every where. She had cute aegyo and like being cute and BLAH!

But ...

This person is a _little bit different from that_

That person IS a girl

(Audience: Oh we know that)

But she not like any other girls, she doesn't like cute things, pinky girly colors or clothes, she doesn't like aegyo and cute actions (mental note: she hate it), she doesn't like girls to act bitchy and fake.

Instead

She likes boys clothes (oh how I remember myself when I was years ago), skate boarding, martial arts, hip hop dancing, reading mangas (that is normal). The girl herself doesn't even look like a girl, you would always seen her in a baseball punk cap.

(Audience: The fuck?)

That's Fei Lune for you.

* * *

"Fei! Hurry up!" The mother of this girl, Kinako Lune (anyone remember the few last episodes of Chrono Stone?) shouted from downstairs as she was cooking breakfast for the whole family. For some reason, the daughter doesn't look or act like her mother at all. The mother was kind and gentel outside (Yandere people) but she's really protective and violent whenever she caught her daughter in a fight (sounds like any other Asian's mother) while the daughter who's tought and cold outside(Tsundere) but she's pretty kind and have a pretty girly weakness (actually it's every girls weakness, but it worse on her case), whenever she saw cats/puppies or any animals that is cute she would grab to it and kidnap it away (sounds like my cousin so much).

"Here mom!" Fei ran down stair, grab a small bottle of milk and a toast and ran outside.

"Fei you forgot your cap!" The father, Asurei Lune. Who had always wanted a son, after knowing Fei's a tomboy he couldn't be more happier than ever. It just mean he support his daughter's decision, but then he's also scared of his wife who wanted a normal daughter (Ouch).

" Asurei-kun don't give the cap to her! Let her hair feel the wind for once!" Kinako whined, but before she can do anything the daughter had already grab the cap away and ran back outside.

"Bye Mom! See you later! Dad, bring the Nintendo DS to my school at lunch kay?" Fei turned around and said the sentence all at once, after having a wink from her father she turned back and begin to skate her skate board now.

The girl passed through many people with, most of the girls would faint seeing the tomboy rolling down the street with skills and high fashion (boys, she beat you). People would think she's a handsome boy, she just chuckled.

But then _he _came by

"Hey tomboy" The deep voice that every girl thought it's sexy (not her)

She turned around with a grunt, she doesn't like this guy at all.

"Saru Evan .."

End of chapter 1


	2. A Big Twist Right There

**Ok heres the next chapter ( wrote this an hour ago)**

* * *

"How stupid are you Saru?" Tsurugi sighed as he put one what seems like the 100th bandage onto the wounds that was created by Fei. Pranking the tomboy wasnt the smartest thing to do on a boring Tuesday, it would just bring some bruises, headache and of course _mental _fear.

"OI, it wasnt my fault that Fei Lune got paint all over her clothes!" Saru protested, trying not to sound so obvious that he was the one who created the fuckin mess. In theback of his mind, he throug that Fei was quote girly somehow. Her perfect body with drenched clothes, showing off her curves. Her expression was cute-

Wait a minute, why would he think that Fei is cute? She beat him up withh no regrets after the whole thing leaving scars and wounds.(A/N: because you are such a jerk dude)

"oh really then who's the one who put the paint there?"

That question shut the other boy up, he couldn't think of any other reasons to fight back. Well, you are talking to Tsurugi Kyousuke. The guy who could shut anyone up and put them over the edge. He knows how to make everyone felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, being gay gives a lot of experiment with making boys fell shut. Thanks to Tenma anyway.

"Oh well, let's get back to class then. I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss out English"

The white hair spanned, he forgot that he had a test to do that counts 40% of his grade.

Well ..

Fuck.

* * *

"Saru Evan, how many times have you come to class late?" The teacher asked in a deep voice filled with anger. Fei just smirked by the sight of the other boy getting into troubles, she still couldn't forgive him from the paint incident. Cause her to change her clothes and for the first time _wear _the girls uniform, the skirt was very uncomfortable for her. The girls didn't regconises her until Tenma told them that the 'girl' was Fei.

You could imagin her fan girls starts taking photos and uploading them all over every single social media on this planet with the title 'The tomboy has Changed' and all that shit.

Fei just ignored it and watch Saru being punishes infront of her, she had admit it was better than watching TV. It was funny and amusing, them there was this feeling that kwpt telling her to think that Saru is cute sometimes.

Wait

What?

She slightly shook her head, there's no way that guy could consider cute to her.

She hoped that the class would just end soon so she could be with her friends, not with someone who she wanted to punch badly and also getting away from this unwanted feelings inside her.

* * *

"Ooohh, that burns" Taiyo laughed as Fei told him about Saru's punishment. She just laughed with the orange-blonde and said "I wish that would happen to him again"

"Fei-chan I saw you with him this morning, what happen back then?" Tenma asked innocently, but it just cause her to choke her food. she couldnt even dare to remember what happen that morning.

* * *

_"Evan what do you want? Can you just let me rest for one good day?" Fei whined amd skate her way to the other direction. She doesn't want to face her biggest enemy right at the morning._

_"Wanting to see you babe t__hat's all" he chuckled, like everyone knows he's a player and he would go out with any girls. The rumours said he h__as tried all flavour except her, the only Tomboy in this town that melt a lot of girls heart already._

_"Oh please mister, there are tons of other girls that are prettier than me you know" She turned around and smirk, but instead seeing a playful attitude she always have from Saru. He smiled brightly at her and chuckled._

_That does mean something, right?_

* * *

"Ei"

"FEI!"

The girl spanned and back to the reality.

"What?"

Tenma pointed to the crowd "Something goin on over, let's watch!" before she could respond, the brunette had took her wrist and Taiyou wirst and dash right in the middle of the crowd. Fei saw a smiling-like-a-rapist Garo and a calling-for-help Saru being tied up, she chuckled for a moment. The day get more entertaining for once in her life time.

Guess what? It was actually not that entertaining anymore.

"Fei Lune!" Garo pointed his index finger towards her. "I dare you to kiss Saru!"

That leave Taiyou amd Tenma speechless, while everyone seems so excited amdnkept cheering on.

"Dare WHAT!? Are you mental or something Garo?!" Fei yelled, her temper had reach to its limit. How dare he said that to her, Saru sweat dropped. He felt like soemones going to kill him in any moment after this.

"Do it or you will get kicked out of the basketball team!" Fei looked around, there were so many people looking at her. So many people cursing at her and so many people wanting this to happen. She couldn't get away from it, so she gave in.

Fei sighed "I can kiss him anywhere, right?"

Garo nodded "Just make sure you do"

Fei walked towards the white hair boy with those lavender eyes, breathing in and out tying not to be so nervous. She closed her eyes as she reach to her destination.

_Here it goes ..._

_She leaned forward and kiss his forehead._

_To Be Continued_


	3. My Ex-boyfriend

The Tomboy and Hotboy chapter 3: That Rainy Day (This fic is in the A/U)

Fei was pretty sure that she just got pranked, hard.

With the fact that her basketball captain planned all of this is up because of one hell stupid reason. Just because she had beaten him in a Mario Kart race before, he had wanted a revenge on her for months.

"So you mean that threating dare was for a MARIO RACE!?" Tenma sweat dropped, the girl was pissed. Her reputation was ruined, she just kissed –well, just a peck on the forehead- her biggest rival. She had enough reason to get seriously mad, she sighed in depression. Now she had to deal with something worse.

"I'm going to die"

Taiyo eyes widen "What in the world are you talking about!? It's not the fucking end of the world yet!"

Her mint green eyes flashed at him "It is for me"

You guys have no idea what was she talking about right? Well it about the 'talk' with her mom that she had a month ago. Everything about the talk was boys, boys and safe sex and how to not get rape. The girl found it not needed, she not those kind of dump cheerleaders who would sleep with anyone. (My school is American-nized) Also that she's not planning on dating right now, she was already busy. If her mother knew about this (she pretty much would), Fei couldn't imagine what would happen next.

* * *

_Italic for Flash Back_

"_Mom-"_

"_You need this talk you know, you're a girl! Men are wolfs, they would do anything to satisfied themselves" Kinako explained, while her own flesh blood was trying to ran away from the most important talk in a woman's life. Fei doesn't like it she admitted, but this is getting way out of the limit that she could handle. She had to sit there in front of her mom for 2 hours on a Saturday morning._

"_Gah- I heard enough, I KNOW!" Fei felt sad and angry at the same time, the mixture of both of those things was not great._

"_Don't you dare raise your voice at your own mother, and what do you know about relationship and love!? You don't even have a first crush yet!"_

_Shit just got serious._

"_You don't even know mom" Fei stood up, turned around and walk away. As she was about to open the door, Fei just realized how much her mother doesn't know about her. The puppy obsession, her crush for the hottest boy in school which she pretends to be his biggest rival, horror games and all of that stuff, Kinako doesn't know anything, at all. Actually the little girl wasn't ready to tell her mom about it, since her mother had told EVERYONE about her accidental kiss with a hot chick in school. Bah._

_Fei Lune left the room, with a broken heart._

_Her mother, Kinako Lune was left there with a broken heart also._

* * *

"Wait Kyousuke text me, it's about something like his older brother coming to town" Tenma said without thinking, and then he spanned and looked at the girl with worried eyes. The greenette was very pale, like a doll. She couldn't believe it, that person is visiting? Of all the people Tsurugi could bring, he had to bring his older brother. Taiyou was confused; he didn't what was going on between them.

Because he doesn't know that dreadful memories that had been hunting hid girl-best-friend for a long time already.

"You mean Yuuichi is here?!"

* * *

"Hey babe, what's up?" it was the deep voice of the hot emo guy of the school – unlucky for the girls he's gay and taken- Tsurugi Kyousuke talking to his boyfriend on the phone. The brunette face palmed for a minute and opened his mouth "How come you didn't tell me about Yuuichi-san's coming here earlier?" Tenma tried to sound normal, but he couldn't it turns out to be shaky and worried. Tsurugi caught it right away.

"I just want to make it as a surprise! I mean we all haven't seen him for a while" The navy blue replied back, in the back of his mind he was trying to solve the mystery. Why was his boyfriend sound so sad?

"Well I and Taiyou are very happy to hear that … but Fei wasn't"

"Fei?"

Tenma sighed "Oh never mind" and hanged up.

* * *

You wouldn't believe me if I tell you where Saru is.

He's beating Garo up.

After that kiss –that he wanted for so long- he had been day dreaming for the whole day but his beauty dream was crashed when one hell stupid guy from the baseball team tells him and his friends about the 'ultimate prank' made by Garo. He heard just half of it, but he was so pissed that he ran straight to the basketball court.

(Inside the Sport Center)

"Garo you should prepare yourself" Giris said casually, but what he really means was that the tan white hair guy would be dead sooner or later. Garo knew that, but he pretend he doesn't know because it was a once in a life time chance of revenging on both of them. He's not going to let his fear took away his ultimate dream and it worth it.

"I don't care, I mean who's dumb enough to tell either of them" Well the white hair boy was wrong, epically wrong. Tenma had to tell the girl and a dumb basketball jock had spill it to Saru, Giris knew about that too since his girlfriend told him. Giris stood up and walked away leaving Garo alone with Zanarch, who just there to visit his best friend.

"Garo, you really want to get your ass kicked again like last time?" The tanner boy reminded, give cold chills to Garo. There are histories about every time he got kicked from the soccer captain, if you put all of them into a book. You would have to read for at least 2 months because Saru had known the other guy since elementary school years so it just added up.

Then

Garo heard a loud sound coming towards him from 50 meters away, he quickly stood up and start to run. Like he always do but unlucky for him.

The lavender eye boy had already got him.

"Hey Garo~"

* * *

"Shuu please just hide me away, PLEASE!" Fei was literally begging the tanned boy "He'll be here any minute!" She was panicking, ruffling her hair and walk around in circle. Shuu just sighed, after that incident; Fei had avoided going to Tsurugi's house. Only she would step into the house about three steps for emergency, that's it. No, it's not about the younger Tsurugi. They are in the soccer club, doing when the duo supposed to do.

Lock the girl up, don't let her go anywhere without seeing his brother for at least 10 minutes.

"Hakuryuu! Please help me!" She whined grabbing the boy's shoulder and shaking him, he shook his head. She sighed and sits in an emo corner. The other duo couldn't help, because Tsurugi had force them to bring Fei up to meet his brother for the first time when he didn't know that there had known each since forever.

"We're sorry Fei-chan" Shuu apologized with a faint smile on his face.

At that moment, Saru came into the soccer club with a big grin on his face. "Hey guys!" Hakuryuu waved back, but he noticed something. On the other white boy's hand it Garo with a horrible bruise covering up his left cheek, cuts and soccer marks were everywhere on his body. Hakuryuu was about to ask about Garo, but he shut his mouth knowing it wouldn't be the best to ask.

"Saru?" Fei turned around.

The lavender boy pushed his victim towards the greenette "That's a revenge for you and I, that asshole!" Fei grinned for a moment but she just remember who she was talking to, 'the guy you kissed this noon'.

"So why are you guys here anywhere?" He turned to the rest, their just give him a detailed back story of why Fei ended up not at her house playing 'Amnesia' with her other friends. Saru got the story, but then why would she had to hide away from Tsurugi's older brother?

"OH god damnit I'm just going to leave!" She yelled and took her bag and walk towards the door, then she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"Fei-chan?"

She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to look.

Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Her ex-boyfriend.

**To Be Continue ...**


	4. 1 Just Who Was He?

**Chapter 4.1 – Just who was he?!**

"Fei, tell me! Who's that guy!?"

The girl looked away from him, she couldn't let him know. Not a chance.

It was a rainy afternoon and it was foggy for a September's day, but today it was raining hard. Every drops of water were crying for Fei, because she couldn't move on from the past. On the same day of every month, it would just rain hard like this. Creating that sad and depressing atmosphere of loneliness, just making her guiltier about her action.

But what actually happen on that day, 2 years ago?

"Saru … he's …" She still couldn't look at him, tears started to streaming down her red cheeks with regrets. Why did she allowed the white hair boy to dragged her out here, her right hand was numbed from the tight grip of his. Breathing in and out, her breathe creates fogs, Saru with eyes still staring at those mint eyes of hers even know her eyes were shut. Sobbing was heard out in the soccer field. Saru loosen his grip, realizing that he wasn't helping at all. She relaxed a bit, her crying went down. The white hair boy pulls the girl closer to him and hugged her.

'What am I doing?' Even he himself doesn't understand this action, he supposed to hate her, wishing she would one day bow down to him and yet here he was, hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

'Am I falling for her?'

"Calm down Fei, just tell me slowly" He whispered those quite words to her ears, sending chills down to her spine. Her eyes were lock to his beautiful lavender ones. Then she lightly nodded. Their find a place to sat down and talk, her clothes were drenched from the rain. She had to borrow Saru's jacket.

"Thanks …"

He smiled "Don't worry"

The young Lune just looked away; it was the silence that kept them from apart.

"He's my ex-boyfriend"

Saru looked straight to her, with his eyes widen. That's the guy that broke up with her two years ago! The rumors were spreading like fire to each different school back when he was new to Tokyo. He was a very popular guy, even now he still was. Saru knew about the broke up, but no one knows how it happens. He just wanted to punch that guy for making her cry likes this but he kept his nerve down. He'll have to wait for next time.

"You mean he's-"

"Yes, the one and only Yuuichi"

His name was Yuuichi?

"But how did it happen?" He asked hesitantly, waiting for her to react.

"We met each other in a Christmas party 3 years ago …."

_(Italic for Flash Back)_

"_Oooohhhh Fei-chan! You look so pretty!" Kariya joked; she just grinned and playfully punched his arm. It was a Christmas party that Shindou hosted and as expected. Every one of his invited guest came with presents for the gift exchange, Fei herself bought something along too. _

"_Oi you look classy too man!" Fei exclaimed with a smile. She was wearing her favorite suit, white tuxedo and a black t-shirt. She looks like James Bond if you look at her, except that she had green hair. That year she had decided to cut her hair, make it a bit emo more than usual. Her appearance gives everyone shock, we know that she a tomboy but now she looks like any other player out there. _

"_We should find the others" Tenma said behind Kariya, with a smile on his face. _

_She nodded and follows the guys._

_Fei felt someone was staring at her for a moment, but she brush it off. _

"_Hey gentlemans" Kirino smirk and greeted his friends._

"_Oi I'm a girl here" She reminded, their all laugh as Kirino apologized to her with the obvious reason._

"_You look so much like a guy!"_

_Fei smirked_

"_while you look more like a girl now"_

_Shindou laughed as Kirino tried to protest, their kept talking and talking to each other and enjoying the warmth of the party with drinks and small conversations. Then the event that they were all been waiting for, Gift Exchange._

"_This year I'll change it up a little bit, so you'll all have a number and then you have to find the person who had the same number as yours" Shindou said with a smile on his face, all the girls were hoping to get the same numbers with the hot guys and of course, Fei was in that list. She doesn't get it, why would you want to follow a girl like her? Girls are hard to understand sometimes (when you're a girl, lol)_

_Shindou gave Fei a number, 14 huh?_

"_Find your partner man" The captain grinned at the girl, she grinned back but inside she was so nervous. Who it going to be? A girl or a guy? _

"_Does anyone have the number 14?" She asked, nobody answered and silence filled up the whole room. Fei was sure that a person in this room must have the same number as her. _

"_I have 14"_

_She turned around and saw the last person she wanted to look at._

"_Tsurugi Yuuichi …" The guy with the reputation of a cold heart-breaker, he even brought Midori down before in just 2 weeks. That guy is one scary person, but girls kept going after him feeling so sure that they would be the one who change his way. His short navy-blue hair and amber eyes make girls faint down, his usual smile melted so many hearts already through years._

"_Hey Fei-chan" He casually said, she spanned back reality._

"_Dude how do you know my name and what's with the chan?" She asked as she tuck her hands to her pants pocket examing him, he just smile back at her. _

"_Oh why so informal, I know you because you're the ace of the basketball team and the mid-fielder of the soccer club. I would be mad if I don't know who you are" He explained, she was shocked. Her fame spread that much that the heart breaker knew? Well, she is going to have fun playing around with him._

"_Then you don't know me bro, I don't do those 'formal talking' shit" The girls squealed, no one had ever swear in front of him but knowing who Fei was. It wasn't that surprised to the Lune's fans, she talks like a boy and that just that. Fei smirked as she waited for the boy's reaction._

"_That isn't lady-like at all"_

_She laughed her ass off._

_Tenma and Taiyou tried to hold there laugh, it was so funny seeing the older saying that to a freaking tomboy. Shindou was giggling; let's just see what will go next. Yuuichi was just standing, confused._

"_You're fucking crazy dude" She fixed her white Alexander McQueen vest, designed for the first son of David Beckham but she got it after he gave it to her after she teach him how to play basketball. Don't believe it, then asked Asurei who was college friend with David._

_Yuuichi stared at her for a moment, then he realized. She wasn't like those bad girls he knew, she was like a bad ass tomboy. She was wearing some kind of expensive tuxedo; her hair was mint green cut in a short emo Mohawk like and her perfect shine white shoe gave everyone the impression of a guy. She's also taller than most of the girls, but her too slim to be a guy to think about._

"_Oh- I'm so sorry-" Fei just laughed slightly and walked away throwing the gift to Yuuichi backwards, he caught with a no slight of idea what was it. He looked at her for a moment or two, as soon as she walked away her friends circled around her. He then looked at the navy blue and white stipe little box, he carefully opened it._

_As the second he open it, he smiled._

"_You do know what to give for a guy"_

_Inside the well decorated box, it was a Porsche belt with a Call of Duty MW3 disc. Something all the gamers had been searching for weeks after it came out; it gets better after the older Tsurugi realized that the disc was the limited edition with cheats on it. There was a note next to the disc, he picked it up and started to read._

'_To whoever got this gift,_

_I prepared two things inside, so that whoever you are. A gamer or a classy dude, you'll get something your style but for people who are both. Here you go._

_Fei'_

_Yuuichi chuckled; he never knew she could this sweet despite her brutal personalities. _

_He walked towards another direction to find his friends, he'll find her later._

_(Fei's side)_

"_Dude what the fuck?" Taiyou said punching Fei's arm lightly, she didn't speak a word. He looked at her but to see the one thing he thought he would never see at all._

_She was blushing._

"_Fuck that guy!" She blunted out as she covered her face with her hands, hiding away her redden face. Tenma just smile, seems like she found her prince charming for herself already._

_From behind all of them, with that cherish cat smile of his. Yuuichi walked away with his right hand holding the present. Each step leaves echoed noises through the hall, he turned around for a moment._

'_I'll get you, somehow' _

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N: Fuck this shit, after a month of crazy things happen and all. I finally got the time to update this, sorry for making everyone wait. It just that my mind only had 'Work, test and rumors'.**_


End file.
